Everywhere
by IcePrincess7
Summary: A kinda angsty Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsey and Jericho story


Title: Everywhere  
Author: Steffi  
Rated: PG-13  
Distribution: Smoochy Dream's site and Fanfiction.net. Anywhere else please ask first.  
Disclaimer: The WWF owns all the characters used in this story. The song "Everywhere"   
is owned by the talented Michelle Branch (Her CD "The Spirit Room" is out now and I   
highly recommend it)  
This is my very first Song Fic and my second fan fiction. I know this really sucks , but   
please be kind in your feedback.   
  
/Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere/   
  
Stephanie McMahon Helmsley lied wide-awake in her queen-sized bed looking up at the   
ceiling. She was really tired after the long day she had but she knew she couldn't go to   
sleep because she was afraid she'd have that dream again. She had been having that   
dream every night for the past few months. The dream where she in bed with a man who   
was not her husband. This man would kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. She   
would in return tell him how long she waited for him to say those three magical words   
and that she loved him too then he would promise to never leave her. That was where the   
dream always ended. She would wake with a mournful ache in her heart alone, without   
that man. This dream was responsible for many sleepless nights and the deep sadness she   
woke up with every single morning. What made this dream even worst was that the man   
who she saw in her dream was Chris Jericho.  
  
/Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
And every time I sleep you're always there/   
  
"Wow Princess, you look awful. What's the matter, pulled an all nighter with one of your   
clients?" Chris Jericho said cockily and laughing at his own joke.  
"Do you ever shut up Jericho?" Stephanie asked glaring icily at Chris. She couldn't   
understand why she felt what she felt for Chris. Was it because of his handsome face? Or   
was it because of his kindness towards everyone but her? Maybe it was because of his   
carefree attitude in life? Stephanie had no clue except for the fact that there was just   
something about him that made her heart jump, palms sweaty, and a feeling of longing   
inside her.  
"Well It depends, do you ever stop being such a ho?" Chris shot back.  
"I hate you!" Stephanie said for like the hundredth time storming off but not before   
giving him one last glare. As Stephanie walked away she instantly felt hot tears begin to   
fall for one simple fact: she didn't hate him. She loved him and wanted to spend the rest   
of her life with him, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. He didn't love her back, in   
fact he hated her. That was something she had to accept, but just couldn't.  
  
/'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone/   
  
"I love you Stephanie"   
"I felt like I've been waiting to hear you say that for all my life"  
"I promise I will never ever leave you"  
Stephanie suddenly woke up to find an empty bed and that familiar ache in heart there.   
She started to cry silently. The dream seemed so real this time, but yet again it always   
did. It seem to hurt a million times more every time she woke up alone to find that the   
object of her affection wasn't with her, that he was probably with some other woman   
right now, and he doesn't even know she loved him.   
  
/I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me/   
  
Stephanie walked down wearing a pair of old jeans and a black Nike T-shirt to the bar in   
the hotel. She knew she looked far from the usual billion-dollar princess Stephanie, for   
one thing her hair was straight and in a ponytail with loose strands of hair covering her   
bare face with no makeup. Stephanie ordered a beer and took a small sip from it. The   
bitter taste went easily down her throat. Even though she was in a lot of pain emotionally   
she just took a few more small gulps of the beer because she knew very well if she   
decided to drown her woes in a couple of beers she'd pay for it in the morning. Stephanie   
slowly made her way back to her room knowing she'd have to go through this again   
tomorrow night.   
  
/'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone   
I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh/  
  
Almost every night either on camera or off Chris Jericho would find some way to make   
fun of Stephanie McMahon Helmsley.  
"What made me think tonight would be different" Stephanie mumbled quietly to herself   
as she wrote in her journal. She checked the clock on her desk, which read 1:46 am. All   
night Stephanie was keeping her self busy by going on the Internet, watching old movies,   
reading a bunch of magazines, writing out her thoughts, or just anything that kept her   
from experiencing the same pain she felt after that blissful dream. Stephanie put her pen   
down for a second and walked across the room to her suitcase and pulled out an old   
picture of when Chris first joined the WWF. Her father threw a small welcoming party.   
That was when she first met the handsome Canadian. He was very nice and funny as well   
as hot. Stephanie wanted to date him then, but the chances of having such a wonderful   
guy falling for plain old Steph wasn't likely. At least they became good friends, but now   
that seemed like millions of years ago. Everything changed now, she wasn't exactly plain   
or the girl next door anymore and their friendship was probably beyond repair. In the   
picture Chris was standing next to Stephanie both smiling happily. After all they been   
through overtime Stephanie looked at that picture she felt a small glimmer of hope that   
maybe one day they could be together. Stephanie let out a bitter laugh. For if some   
chance in hell Chris would feel any kind of love towards me it wouldn't work out, there   
would just be too many obstacles to overcome Stephanie thought. Stephanie sighed and   
went to bed ready to have that amazing feeling she'd have when she went to sleep   
replaced by the same old ache in her heart.  
  
/And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so/  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Shane asked Stephanie worriedly. He noticed Stephanie   
wasn't acting or looking her usual self for the past few weeks and it just seemed to get   
worst. She looked tired all the time like she didn't sleep and her there was something   
pretty strange about her eyes. Not only were they red and puffy from lack of sleep, but   
they seemed like they were missing something special and instead were filled with   
sadness and longing.   
"I'm fine Shane!" Stephanie snapped at her brother. She didn't mean to and she felt   
horrible about it too, but she just couldn't take another person asking her is she was okay   
because she wasn't. She'd never be okay with the man she loved more than anything   
hating her guts.   
"I'm sorry Shane. Its just I haven't exactly been having the best of nights now" apologized   
Stephanie.  
"Its okay, I know just the thing that can cheer you up. I just set up a handicap match with   
Test and Booker T against Jericho" Shane said happily.  
"Thanks Shane" Stephanie said trying really hard to force a small smile up.  
Stephanie walked down to the ring with Test and Booker T trying her best to seem happy   
about the match.  
The lights went out in the arena as the countdown started. The fireworks went off and out   
walked Chris Jericho. Before Stephanie knew it the referee rang the bell and the match   
started. Jericho got the advantage in the beginning against Test, but it was a short lived   
with Booker T coming to the rescue of his partner. Stephanie clapped and shouted   
encouragement to Test and Booker T. Doing that was quickly getting harder as Chris was   
thrown around the ring getting punched and kicked at. Stephanie was too busy wrapped   
up in her thoughts to notice Test on the top rope about to dive straight for her.  
"Hey Steph!"   
Stephanie's thoughts were interrupted with that insult. She was about to say something   
back when she noticed Test about to dive straight into her. Stephanie backed away   
quickly just in time to miss being smashed by Test. At that time Stephanie realized Chris   
was the one that yelled the insult to her. That insult just saved her from going to the   
hospital. Did Chris Jericho just save me? Stephanie thought.   
  
'/Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone/  
  
Stephanie walked quickly backstage to Shane's office.   
"O my God Steph are you okay?" Shane asked.  
"Yeah, but did you just see what happened?" Stephanie asked.  
"Yes of course, thank goodness you back away in time"   
"No, I was day dreaming and I heard Chris call me so I looked to him, that's when I saw   
Test about to get me. Chris saved me" Stephanie explained feeling thrilled.  
"I didn't hear him call you" Shane asked confused.  
"He did Shane!" Stephanie said loudly.  
"Look Stephanie while I was putting you luggage away your journal fell out. I know your   
in love with Chris" Shane said.  
"And from what he just did tonight I know he loves me too" Stephanie glowed.  
"I didn't hear him say anything Steph. All I saw was you backing away before Test dived   
into you. Maybe you imagined him telling calling you" Shane said.   
"I didn't imagine it Shane!" Stephanie said sternly. She turned her heel quickly and left   
Shane's office. On the way back to the hotel Stephanie felt the happiness that she just had   
slowly fade. Was Shane right? Stephanie wondered as Shane's doubts started to get to   
her.   
"I knew I heard him call me though," Stephanie said to herself. Maybe he was calling her   
to make fun of her or to give her a warning that he was going to chase her and lock in the   
Walls of Jericho on her. Stephanie started to cry. Chris didn't love her. If he did he would   
of probably told her, after all Chris Jericho wasn't the kind of person to keep his feeling   
bottled up inside and not express it in words. Those thoughts ran all through Stephanie's   
mind.   
"He doesn't love me" Stephanie whispered quietly to herself as tears slide down her face.  
  
/ 'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone /  
  
Stephanie got into bed looking at the picture of her and Chris at better times. She slowly   
ripped the picture apart. She had to accept the fact she loved him and he never would.   
Stephanie wrapped the blanket on her bed around herself and cried herself to sleep. She   
knew once again that she would have that dream again then wake up with the same   
heartache. She would just try to bear the pain as long as she could and then maybe one   
day she'd tell him how she feels because Chris Jericho was her everything  
  
/You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me? /  
  
"I love so much Stephanie"  
"I love you too. I've always wanted to hear you say those words"  
"I've wanted to hear you say those words too"  
"Promise me you'll never leave me"  
"I will never leave you. You're my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with   
you"  
  
Chris Jericho woke up feeling a sharp pain hit his heart. He'd been having that dream for   
the past few months. Each time he woke up it hurt more and more. He knew she hated   
him, but that didn't stop him from falling deeply in love with Stephanie. He knew she   
was probably wondering why in the hell he saved her tonight. The answer was because he   
was head over heels for her. That was also the answer to why he always calls her those   
mean names. If he called her all those names she'd then want some revenge so in a way   
she'd remain close by him. Every night he regretted not asking her out when he had a   
chance. Now she was married and she hated him with all her heart. Which was too bad   
since she would never know that he loved her with all his heart. Chris closed his eyes and   
tried to go back to sleep even if it meant waking to the same pain in his heart. It was a   
small price to pay for that a few minutes of seemingly real bliss.  
  
The End 


End file.
